witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock troll
Rock trolls are an ogroid race that can communicate with humans and non-humans on a basic level. While they don't appear to be as advanced as other races, their ability to use Common Speech has meant various groups have them do jobs on occasion, usually in the form of guarding over something due to their brute strength. Just like other races though, some are outright hostile and can't be reasoned with. Notable rock trolls *Athak Akydalv * Bart * Boris * Jesse, Joe and Dodger * Ogg, Pogg and Rogg * Trollololo * Wham-a-Wham Bestiary entry : Man must riddly talk. But no tricksy. Or troll boom man head. – rock troll dwelling in a cave on Undvik : If while hiking high in the mountains you come across a walking stone, do not think your eyes deceive you. Instead, draw your sword – for before you stands a rock troll. True, not every encounter with these creatures ends in a fight - while not particularly intelligent, trolls are capable of reason – but it is better to prepare for the worst. Otherwise, your hike might end not on the summit, but in their stew. : Trolls are able to use fire and simple tools, and some of them have even mastered the basics of Common Speech. Though linguistic nuances such as conjugations and declinations escape them, they are extremely fond of riddles, rhymes and all sorts of wordplay, a fact a witcher in possession of a bit of wit can use to his advantage. : If a fight proves inevitable, one must watch out for the stones these trolls throw with great strength and shocking precision. Their powerful, heavy fists also present a danger, for they can buckle even the sturdiest breastplate or cuirass. Since their backs are covered in a layer of rocky growth, blows delivered from behind will not do them much damage. They must thus be fought directly, standing face to face – and preferably armed with a sword covered in a fresh coating of ogroid oil. Combat tactics Trolls of both varieties are vicious fighters, and unfortunately must be fought head on. The armor of stone or ice on their backs armors them too well for flanking tactics. Running away from a troll does not guarantee safety, as they can throw stones with alarming speed and accuracy. The power and weight behind every punch thrown by a troll means that they cannot be parried. A witcher must be adept at evasion, striking when the opportunities appear, then dodging the inevitable counter-attack. If you stay in close their attacks are actually quite short-ranged. Quen is your best choice combined with a Fast Attack-Dodge fighting style; put in some hits then Dodge to the side to avoid most if not all of their attacks. If you see them crouch down protecting their head with their arm, stop attacking; like an Earth Elemental this is a parry move that will do little damage, reflect some of the attack on you (breaking Quen in the process) and they will follow up with a strong slamming counterattack. Some rock trolls can actually be reasoned with, making it possible for a witcher to avoid a fight altogether. This is not the case with ice trolls. Ice trolls become noticeably more powerful during snow storms. If you can avoid fighting them during such weather, do so. Associated quest * Master Armorers Videos File:The Witcher 3 Wham-a-Wham Rock Troll (Hard Mode) Gallery Tw3 troll model marcin klicki.jpg Tw3 troll model marcin klicki 2.jpg Tw3 troll model marcin klicki 3.jpg pl:Troll skalny pt-br:Troll de Pedra ru:Скальный тролль Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary Category:Creatures Category:Trolls Category:The Witcher Role-Playing Game bestiary